Say I'm Beautiful
by Elphabalover101
Summary: From the day Elphaba was born, her father, Frex, hated her. He treated her as a servant and beat her whenever she made even the smallest mistake. One day, Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus comes over for dinner. Elphaba is told to stay in her room, but somehow, Fiyero sees her. He sees Frex beat Elphaba, and from then on, he promised to take her back to the Vinkus and keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elphaba sat in her room, silently reading a book. Reading was all she ever did. With her father hating her and barely letting her leave her room, she had plenty of time to read. Her room wasn't exactly a room though. It was more of a big closet. She could fit a bed and a small bookshelf into 'room', but that was pretty much it. She didn't mind though. Elphaba was used to the closet. Thankfully, there was a window. Elphaba enjoyed the view. "Elphaba!" She jumped when she heard her father's voice. Elphaba hated hearing him call her name. Whenever Frex would call her name, it usually meant he wanted her to clean, cook, or anything else a servant would do. A servant. That's all she was to her father. She couldn't blame him for hating her. For one thing, she was green. Nobody ever knew why she was born green, but it just gave Frex a reason to hate her. On top of that, it was her fault that her sister, Nessarose, couldn't walk, and that her mother was dead.

She didn't wanna think about her sister and her mother, so she just got up and went downstairs to where Frex and Nessa were in the sitting room. "Yes, father?" Elphaba asked, ready for anything Frex might say. "My darling Nessa wants some tea. Go make her some then get out of my sight." He ordered her, smiling over at Nessa. "Yes father." Elphaba said before walking to the kitchen. It hurt to know that Frex treated Nessa like a princess while all Elphaba was was a servant. Other then her being crippled, Nessa was perfect. The most beautiful girl you would ever see. While Elphaba was a sin, as her Frex called her. He also called her a witch several times. That name was true, of course. She was a witch. She didn't need her father to tell her that to know it's true.

Ever since she was a baby, she would show signs of magic. Elphaba tried her best to hide her abilities, but whenever she would get upset, she could hold back her magical outbursts. She was a green, sinful, witch. Though what Frex said about her being ugly, it wasn't true. But she still believed everything her father told her. After making Nessa's tea, Elphaba hurried back to the sitting room, handing the tea to her sister. "Thank you, Fabala." Nessa said, using the name Nessa and mother had always called her. Elphaba smiled, liking the name. It was nice to know that at least Nessa liked her. Nessa had never approved at how Frex had treated Elphaba, but she knew that asking Frex not to hurt Elphaba would just make things worse for the green girl.

Elphaba turned to leave, but was stopped by Frex. "Wait. Before you go, I'm telling you that the prince of the Vinkus is coming over for dinner, and you are not to leave your room. I don't want the prince to get sick just by looking at your repulsive skin. You know what will happen if you do not follow my orders. Now go." He instructed Elphaba. "Yes father." Elphaba said before walking back up to her room. She was used to important people coming over for dinner. Whenever someone would come over, Elphaba was forbidden to leave her room. The one time Elphaba had been seen by a visitor, Frex had beaten her horribly. Ever since then, she never let anyone see her again. And this was going to be no different. She would stay in her room and not make a sound. She closed her door, locked it, and stayed there where nobody would disturb her.

Later that afternoon, Elphaba heard a carriage approach the mansion. She glanced out of window down to where the carriage had stopped. A man about her age stepped out and looked around. Suddenly, he looked up to Elphaba's window. She gasped, ducking out of view. That was close. If Frex had found out the prince had almost seen her, he would beat the poor girl. She didn't look out the window again in fear that the man might still be looking up. Elphaba couldn't get his face out of her mind. He was awfully handsome, but that didn't matter. She was green, and ugly, and nobody could ever love her. Elphaba was about to cry, but she stopped herself. _No. You won't cry. Crying is for the weak. You are not weak. _But Elphaba knew otherwise. No matter what she told herself, she knew she was weak, She just refused to admit it. She was no the strong, unmovable girl that Frex and Nessa thought her to be. But as long as nobody knew what she was really like, she would be fine.

Elphaba stayed in her 'room' for hours, but soon, she was starting to get kinda hungry. She ignored it for another hour, but after that, she couldn't ignore it anymore. She was used to not eating much, but she was usually allowed to eat something around this time. _Maybe I can get to the kitchen without being seen..._she thought to herself. So she quietly got up and left her room. She crept threw the halls, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Miss Elphaba! You shouldn't be down here! What if your father finds out?" a familiar voice whispered from across the room. Elphaba smiled, seeing Elise, the chef who worked here. "Hello, Elise. I know, but I'm just so hungry. All I had for breakfast was a piece of toast, and I skipped lunch completely." Elphaba explained to her friend. "You really should have eaten more this morning." Elise sighed, quickly filling a small sack with food for Elphaba. "I know. But you know how father feels about me eating more then a little bit. He thinks I'm too worthless to be wasting his food." Elphaba said, gratefully taking the sack from Elise. "Well, this should hold you off until morning. Please be careful not to be seen. You know what will happen if the prince sees you and your father finds out." Elise told her. "I will. Thank you Elise." Elphaba said before leaving the kitchen.

She was almost back to her room, when she bumped into someone. Elphaba fell on the floor, dropping her sack and the food falling out. "I-i'm so sorry!" Elphaba cried, collecting her food.. She gasped when she saw who she had bumped into. Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. "Are you alright, Miss?" He asked, reaching a hand out to help the green girl up. Elphaba scurried to her feet without his help. "I-i'm fine. I really need to..." But before Elphaba could finish, she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned around to see Frex, red-faced and angry. "Father! I-i'm sorry! I-i didn't mean to be seen!" Elphaba cried, shaking with fear. "I told you not to leave your room!" Frex yelled, slapping her across the face. Elphaba gasped in pain. Frex looked over at Fiyero. "I'm so sorry you had to see my sorry excuse for a daughter. You can go back downstairs. I'll be right down." He told Fiyero.

Frex tightened his grip on Elphaba's arm and dragged her away. Niether of them had noticed that Fiyero had followed them. He stood outside the room, watching. "You horrible witch! How dare you disobey my orders!" Frex yelled at Elphaba. The green girl could no longer keep holding back her tears. "I'm sorry father! I was just so hungry! I didn't think I would be seen!" Elphaba pleaded. "Well due to your carelessness, Prince Fiyero saw you and your hideous green skin!" Frex growled. For the next 10 minutes, Elphaba's screams could be heard throughout the mansion. Fiyero stood at the door in shock as he watched Frex beat Elphaba till she was unconscious. He hid as Frex left the room.

That poor girl. Despite what what Frex had said about her being hideous, something about the girl seemed beautiful to him. As soon as Frex was out of sight, Fiyero crept into the room, sitting next to an unconscious Elphaba. Along with her being unconscious, she had several bruises all over her and she was bleeding badly. How could any father do this to their own daughter? Frex's younger daughter, Nessarose, was downstairs. So what was so bad about this girl? He tucked a stray strand of black hair behind the girl's ear. Fiyero couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

Something had to be done about Frex. This girl couldn't possibly stay here forever. He decided that when he leaves that night, he was gonna bring the green girl with him. Fiyero quickly bandaged her wounds. "Don't worry. I'll be back." He whispered in the girl's ear before he went back downstairs.

* * *

That night, Fiyero crept into the room where he had helped the green girl earlier. She was still laying on the floor, unconscious. She looked more beautiful then ever now. He gently pulled the girl into his arms. Elphaba stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "W-who are you?" She asked, half-asleep. "Shh. I'm here to help you." Fiyero whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else in the mansion up. Elphaba closed her eyes again, too weak and tired to wonder what was going on.

Fiyero managed to get outside with Elphaba without waking anyone up. He climbed into the carriage, gently laying Elphaba down next to him. She remained asleep, but you could tell by looking at her that she was in pain. Fiyero couldn't help but worry about her. Frex had hurt her really bad. He had to get this girl back to the Vinkus soon. A doctor could help her there.

An hour later, Elphaba woke up. She tried to sit up, but a jolt of pain went threw her, making her wince. Fiyero pushed her back to where she was laying again. "Don't try to get up. You'll only hurt yourself more." He told her. The unfamiliar voice, made Elphaba sit up, quickly. "Who are you and where am I?" She demanded. She took one look at the man and gasped. "P-prince Fiyero of the Vinkus!" She gasped. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help you." Fiyero said, smiling at her. He reached for her hand, but Elphaba quickly moved away from him. "D-don't touch me!" She said. Fear filled Elphaba's eyes. She didn't know what to think. Fear was all she ever knew.

"Please listen to me. I'm just trying to help you. The way your father treats you isn't right, and I want to try to make things better for you." Fiyero said. "W-where am I?" Elphaba asked, looking around the carriage. "I'm taking you back to the Vinkus. I know I kinda kidnapped you, but I couldn't let you stay back there. Now you need to rest. Your gonna be okay, I promise." He said, laying Elphaba down again. She would have tried to stop him, but she was much to tired. She closed her eyes once again, falling asleep.

**I hoe you enjoyed chapter 1 of my new story! I worked really hard on this, so please review and tell me what you think. **

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	2. Safe

**Okay, so I am gonna take this time to respond to all my reviewers.**

**ElsaFrozen: Yes! March of the Frex Hunters!**

**Woodland59: Thank you!**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Thank you! And I'm sure nobody enjoyed Frex beating Elphie.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yes, poor Elphie. And Fiyero is sure to make sure nothing ever happens to Elphaba again.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Ya, how dare he! Don't worry, Frex is getting whats coming to him. Witch cackle***

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sweet, sweet Fiyeraba :)**

Chapter 2

When Elphaba woke up, she found herself in a soft bed. _Whats going on? My bed isn't this soft..._She suddenly sat upright, remembering everything that had happened. She looked around, taking in her new surroundings. Unlike her usual room, this room was big. It was also a lot brighter in the room then she was used to. As much as the room was nice, she had to get out of here. No matter what Fiyero said before, she didn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone. How could she? All she knew was pain, suffering, and fear.

Elphaba carefully climbed out of the bed, trying to ignore the pain she was in. "Come on, just ignore the pain until your out of here." She muttered to herself, holding back a scream. Dizziness clouded her vision, but she knew she couldn't let that stop her. Elphaba ran threw the castle, trying to find an exit. She suddenly bumped into someone, falling back onto the floor. Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero standing there, looking surprised to see her out of bed. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to run in the other direction, but Fiyero grabbed her arm to stop her. "What are you doing out of bed? Your hurt and you need to rest." Fiyero said. "I'm fine! Now let me go!" Elphaba snapped, trying to pull away. But Fiyero kept a firm grip on her. "Why won't you listen to me? Can't you just trust me?" Fiyero asked.

"I can't trust anyone! Trust is for fools!" Elphaba cried, eventually becoming too tired to fight him anymore. "I understand that you've gone through a lot in your life, but you need to trust me." Fiyero told the green girl. "You don't know anything! Now let me go!" Elphaba screamed, suddenly having a magic-outburst. Fiyero let go of her, being thrown against the wall. Elphaba would have taken that chance to run, but the outburst used to rest of her energy, making her collapse on the floor. Fiyero just sat there, shocked to find that the green girl was also a witch. But that didn't matter to him. He quickly got up and pulled Elphaba into his arms. "Your going back to bed so you can rest." He told her. "No...let me go..." Elphaba murmured almost to quietly to hear. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Fiyero said, carrying her back to the room she had woken up in earlier.

He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. "Now stay. Your not leaving that bed till your healed." Fiyero told her, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. Tears were forming in Elphaba's eyes. "Why won't you just let me go?" She asked, trying not to cry. "I saw what your father does to you, and I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. You don't have to enjoy being here, but your at least staying until your healed. Can you agree to that?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba sighed. "I guess so." She muttered. "Thank you." Fiyero smiled. "Well, since your gonna be here for awhile, can you please tell me your name?" "Elphaba. My name is Elphaba Thropp." Elphaba replied. "Elphaba. Thats a pretty name." Fiyero said, grinning at her. And for the first time in a long time, Elphaba smiled.

* * *

"Father? Have you seen Fabala? She isn't in her room." Nessarose asked, wheeling herself over to Frex. "She's probably still in a spare room from after her beating yesterday." Frex muttered, not liking to talk about Elphaba. "You beat her!? But what did she do?" Nessa cried, not recalling Elphaba doing anything the night before that would cause Frex to beat her. "She had been sneaking around the mansion and Prince Fiyero saw her." Frex explained. "Whats so bad about that? There's nothing wrong with someone seeing Fabala!" Nessa protested. "I specifically ordered her to stay in her room! She disobeyed me, and therefore, she was punished. Now why don't you run along and hang out with your friends?" Frex suggested, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. Nessa sighed and left the room. Frex may not care about Elphaba, but she did. She rushed upstairs to the spare room to make sure Elphaba was alright. Nessa wheeled herself into the room. "Fabala? Are you in here?" She called, looking around the room. But Elphaba was nowhere to be found. Nessa suddenly got worried. "Fabala! Where are you?" Nessa went around the mansion, calling Elphaba's name. After an hour, Nessa had confirmed that Elphaba was not in the mansion. "Father! Fabala is missing!" Nessa told Frex, trying not to cry.

"What! But thats impossible!" Frex roared, shooting up from his chair. "I looked everywhere! She's gone!" Nessa said, unable to hold back her tears anymore. "When I get my hands on the little witch, I promise you she'll never see the light of day again!" Frex growled. "Father, no! Don't hurt Fabala!" Nessa pleaded. "Stay out of this Nessa! Go to your room!" Frex yelled at her. Nessa backed away before rushing off the her room, crying. It was very rare when Frex yelled at Nessa, his precious little angel. So thats when Nessa knew that Frex was really mad and shouldn't be messed with. Nessa could only hope that Elphaba was far away and safe.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! I know some of you have been waiting awhile for my other story, "Return of the Wicked", and I am very sorry for the wait. I've had a very busy week. But don't worry! I have been working on chapter 12 and it will be posted as soon as I have the time to finish it. I also apologize that this chapter is shorter then normal. I know you've been waiting awhile so I just wanted to hurry up and finish it so I wouldn't have an angry mob coming after me. Lol. Anyways, thank you for all my wonderful readers, reviewers, and followers! It makes me so happy to know you all enjoy my stories.**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


End file.
